


Feeling You

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dhampirs, F/F, Half-Vampires, Inspired by the film Vampire Academy, Knights - Freeform, Royalty, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half vampire Brietta was born to protect Vampire Princess Evangeliste. At seventeen, it has become even harder. The princess wants space and now is acting strange. Fighting hormones and instinct, what can Brietta do when the werewolves come back thirsty for blood? Are the skinwalkers a real ally and how green can the princess get? What can a knight do? Lesbian f/f femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling You

Deep brown hair flew in the breeze as Brietta avoided the plunging stake aimed for her heart. Brietta felt the wind cool her skin as it barely missed her. Brietta lifted her sword just in time to avoid the stake heading straight for her face. The clang of silver hitting steel rang through her ears as Brietta struggled to push away her foe so she could attack.

Brietta’s face tightened as she tried to escape from Nikola without feeling the stake’s pierce.

So focused she was on Nikola’s arms, she forgot about her feet. Nikola was impassive as she promptly withdrew her stake. Brietta started to fall forward her upper body advancing before Nikola bend down. Her leather clad leg spun quickly knocking Brietta off of her feet.

_Thud._

She slammed into the ground left breathless at the impact. Brietta laid there stunned for a moment staring unseeing at the sky. The sun shone brightly over her gasping frame broadcasting how long they had been fighting. A tall shadow loomed over her and Brietta’s survival instincts kicked in. She lifted her left leg kicking hard and rose as Nikola stumbled flying back a couple feet.

Her back connected first to the tree with Nikola’s face twisting at the rough bark bruising her skin.

Nikola’s dark eyebrows furrowed as she looked down checking over for any visual damage. She stared hard at the dusty imprint on the dark fabric. Nikola stared hard for a moment at the footstep affirming that Brietta really did make contact.

Her nose wrinkled and Brietta smirked to herself eyes lighting up in pride at being able to touch the Great Nikola in a fight.

It didn’t last for long as Nikola raised her head face smoothed of any emotion. Brietta’s face dimmed as she once again readied herself. They circled each other like vultures each eying for one slip up. Brietta waited trying to stay patient for that one opening she needed. Nikola watched eyes focused entirely on the teenager in front of her.

Without making a sound, Nikola raced forward a black and white blur against the sunny backdrop. Rapidly, she attempted to stab Brietta’s chest forcing her to lean to the right. That continued for a moment with fierce stabbings and barely able dodges until Brietta lost her footing. It was the mistake that Nikola had been aching for.

Panicked, Brietta threw a punch aimed for Nikola’s head trying to find her way out.

Nikola grabbed her fist midswing hand gripped on Brietta’s wrist twisting it behind her back. Brietta gave a pained cry as the sword slipped out of her hand to the ground. Her arm gave constant twinges of pain from the unnatural angle. It raced through muscle and bone twisting Brietta’s face into a grimace. She had to do something...anything.

Brietta stomped hard on Nikola’s foot crushing the small digits. Nikola gave a grunt of pain and unconsciously ducked her head loosening her grip on Brietta’s left arm. Brietta grabbed a hold of Nikola’s head arms around her neck as she flipped her over. Brietta sprinted to her sword as Nikola jumped to her feet already running back.

Brietta had seconds before Nikola would be upon and didn’t hesitate when she saw the gleam in the grass.

Brietta raised her sword in front of her just in time to stop Nikola in her tracks.

The point of her sword touched the centre of Nikola’s throat creating an indent in the porcelain skin.

Brietta dug the sword in slightly deeper upon feeling the cold of Nikola’s stake against her own throat.

The sharp edge nicked the pale throat and a small ruby droplet welled from the cut.

“You’re alive,” Nikola appraised her daughter before slowly withdrawing the stake from Brietta’s throat. Brietta gave a small grin at the perceived compliment. She looked to the ground for a moment smiling to herself before looking at Nikola once more.

“Barely,” Nikola said in the same breath and rolled her shoulders to loosen the tension from hours of training. “Now give me fifteen laps around the castle,” she stood straight and tall with her eyes completely focused on Brietta.

Brietta’s face hardened losing its small grin. She stayed in place her body immobile. Her own posture straightened and her blue almost silver eyes honed on Nikola’s.

“I won,” Brietta said flatly and stared her mother right in the eyes. It was an unnerving sight for all to see. Brietta was standing her ground refusing to give in. She looked almost bored if it wasn’t for her daunting glare and rod straight back.

“You did,” a small smirk escaped from Nikola’s red mouth as pride in her daughter enveloped her. Just as quickly, it vanished as if it never appeared. “But you panicked,” Nikola took out her hand counting Brietta’s shortcomings. “You lost your sword. You lost concentration and for one moment you gave up,” steadily during the exchange Nikola stalked toward Brietta until they were eye to eye.

“You’re Princess Evangeliste’s knight. Do you think you can give up on the field?”

Brietta lowered her eyes on hearing the Princess’s name.

“Can you knowing the bond you share?” Nikola’s arrows hit their mark as Brietta loosened her stance.

“You are to protect the Princess to the death,” Nikola leaned closer to Brietta’s ear and nearly inaudible whispered “If you cannot protect yourself from another half-vampire, how can you protect Princess Evangeliste from a werewolf?”

Brietta gave no answer but lowered her head staring at the ground.

“The bond you share happens once in a lifetime. You will be the best knight in over five generations. Who else can feel the royals’ blood? Who was the last?”

Brietta knew the answer but knew enough not to answer. She stood still breathing hard from training for hours. Brietta only raised her eyes once she heard Nikola’s footsteps walk back into the castle. Brietta stayed for a moment to regroup before beginning to sprint.

On her fifteenth lap, Brietta wearily came to a stop in front of the castle entrance. She focused her eyes on the fatigued vampire sitting on the porch steps. A throw blanket wrapped the sixteen year old in a near perfect cocoon with only her face and runaway strands escaping its clutches.

“Princess,” Brietta greeted gasping for air her hands holding onto her hips.

Evangeliste’s luminescent green eyes lingered on Brietta’s heaving chest before moving back to her eyes.

“Brie, it’s late,” Groggy green eyes squinted in the bright sunlight. “So late,” she complained promptly closing her eyes still half-asleep.

Brietta walked up a couple steps before bending down slightly to see the princess.

“Eve, do you need help going back to your room?” Brietta did a quick once over on Princess Evangeliste seeing her slouch on the steps. Then again it was late for her pristine princess to be out of bed. Evangeliste had at least six more hours of sleep before they had to leave.

The taller girl didn’t answer merely lifting her arms much like a toddler. Brietta rolled her eyes grinning softly before gingerly picking up the half-asleep princess. Brietta lifted Evangeliste holding her close by her thighs. Two obscenely long legs poked out from behind Brietta’s back making an odd sight for the staff of Ivory Castle.

Brietta sauntered to Evangeliste’s room familiar with the various twists and turns of Ivory Castle. She stopped at an arched door and clumsily managed to open it. The other knights watched from the corners as Brietta went inside disappearing from view.

Brietta made it to the full bed in the centre of the room. She moved the translucent material of the canopy out of the way as she gingerly tried to put down the princess. The deceivingly strong arms refused to loosen their grip around her neck. Brietta furrowed her dark eyebrows before trying again.

Evangeliste let out a high-pitched whine when Brietta pulled harder to be released. Brietta rolled her eyes but the corners of her mouth lifted in a barely there grin.

Gingerly Brietta backed herself into the bed gently going onto her side moving Evangeliste's legs out of the way.

When she was finished, Brietta stored to lay down for a moment to study the half-asleep princess.

_You're so spoiled._

The twitch of her lips and the softness in her eyes belied her amusement.

Evangeliste hummed at the warmth in her voice before burrowing into Brietta’s throat moving closer until there was no space between them. Brietta lifted her arm placing it around Evangeliste’s waist. She laid there stiff and awkward unable to sleep. Evangeliste wrapped her own arm loosely around Brietta breathing softly into her neck. Brietta relaxed in her hold slowly but surely closing her eyes.

Evangeliste woke first with the smell of the forest in the air and something tickling her nose. Everything felt muted after sleeping so long. She could feel a familiar weight on her chest that traveled further past her legs.

Half asleep, Evangeliste looked down immediately caught in a web of thick hair. It spilled over with some wild strands touching her face. Brietta stayed sleep hair untamed and covering her face. Filled with awe, Evangeliste smoothed back her hair with a barely there touch.

That was all it took.

Brietta abruptly opened her eyes to Evangeliste’s gaze. The doe like grey eyes were surprisingly bright for someone who just woke up. She blinked and Brietta looked to the mattress sighing to herself.  
Evangeliste admired her for a moment before Brietta looked back.

Why do you do this to me?

Brietta looked perplexed at the question unable to answer but repeated it herself.

“You did it again,” she said out loud.Brietta’s voice was soft but hardened in seriousness. “If I’m not here, don’t look for me.”

“Why would I do that?”

Brietta stared at Evangeliste for a hard moment her face expressionless.

“You can’t expect that, Brie,” Evangeliste’s eyes implored for understanding.

Brietta stared on strange almost silver eyes unchanging. Her silence was an answer in itself.

Evangeliste didn't give in her own eyes beseeching.

Brietta gave in first directing her gaze to the floor.

Evangeliste grinned to herself knowing Brietta only gave in for her.

“Are you excited for Polaris?” Brietta said slowly lifting herself off the princess. No matter what position they slept in, Brietta always woke up on top of the slightly shorter girl.

She looked back at Evangeliste for her answer and chuckled at the redhead's grimace.

"Me either," Brietta agreed before starting to pick up some discarded clothes from the floor.

"Brietta," Evangeliste called still lying in bed a small grin still on her face and a perfect auburn eyebrow raised.

Brietta ignored the call and continued looking for clean clothes on the floor.

“You’re not living like this," Brietta said rapidly picking up clothes from the floor and folding them perfectly.

"You're not living at all," Evangeliste said losing her grin.

“Are you in one of those thinking moods again?”

Brietta avoided Evangeliste's searching eyes as she spoke continuing to fold the clean clothes.

Evangeliste didn't answer for a few moments focusing instead on Brietta's face.

“I am alive,” Brietta said and sighed before putting all the folded clothes onto the bed.

She crossed her arms and finally looked up at the princess.

Brietta looked almost bored if it wasn't for the tight grip she had on her upper arm.

“You’re alive,” Evangeliste said nodding in agreement but appeared too pensive for Brietta to feel comfortable.”Barely,” she finished and looked away from Brietta unknowingly mirroring Nikola’s words.

Brietta sighed looking at the marble ceiling due a moment and back at Evangeliste.

"This is the only way I want to live," she said quietly and the softness in her tone seemed to resonate in the large room.


End file.
